


With the Band

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Category: Infinite Development (Podcast)
Genre: First Meetings, NPC perspective, Other, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: How Aelyn met Kite, saw their sick bong rip, and was impressed enough to give them her number. Or something like that.





	With the Band

**Author's Note:**

> I love Aelyn, and hope she isn't secretly evil or anything. And also that she and Kite stay in touch.  
> Some of this dialogue is taken directly from the scene in episode 9.  
> Thanks to Max for betaing.

Aelyn wasn’t really looking forward to Cora’s friends coming. As far as she could tell from overheard calls, this Horace guy was just one of those rich kids who ran off to “find themselves” by traveling the galaxy. Whatever. They were Cora’s guests and she could entertain them. Aelyn set up her bong on the floor, and figured she would just ignore the group when they arrived.

That was a slight miscalculation on her part. They were damn hard to ignore. Cora’s friend looked exactly how Aelyn had imagined him, a bit of an overenthusiastic pretty boy, but aside from one other, Booster she thought they were called, the rest seemed an unlikely combination. On Booster’s shoulders was a young girl who seemed to be a recently escaped prophet based on her shaved hair and naive expression. Following them was a priest dressed in full church clothes and everything. Lastly walked in the interesting one. Their hood was up, partly concealing a scarred, reconstructed face and they held themselves awkwardly, as though uncomfortable in the space. And maybe they were. They didn’t look like the type to have been backstage at a concert before. They walked up to Aelyn. This could be interesting. 

“Hi. Kite,” they said and gestured to the bong, “Do you mind if I...”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on,” Aelyn looked up at them and noticed just how short they were. Cute. She gestured for them to sit beside her and pushed the bong over. Kite took a hit, still standing. Their cloak shimmered and they vanished for a second before returning, now semi-transparent. She wondered if they were trying to impress her, and found that she had in fact been fairly impressed. Then they handed the bong back rather than letting it hover and she found herself endeared to them as well. She held back a giggle.

“Thank you. I needed that,” Kite mumbled, shimmering translucently. 

“Yeah that was wild. So, uh, are you a fan?” Aelyn asked. 

“Yeah, uh, totally.” 

“Heh,” she smirked, unconvinced, “What’s your favourite song?” 

“I- Sorry um, do you have a song named ‘Blue Glass’ or something?” 

“Yeah, my cousin has a song named ‘Blue Glass’. We play it sometimes,” Blue Glass was one of the more mainstream songs they played. And one day of the shorter titles. Their originals got named by Cora, elaborate things like “Sunset Across the Horizon of the Wasteland”.

“Oh ok. Sorry, I get the two of you confused I guess.” 

She raised an eyebrow. Her and Callum were pretty hard to confuse. Kite quickly amended, “The bands I mean, sorry.”

“Nah it’s all good,” she wondered why Kite thought they needed to pretend to be a fan. Still this was nice. Kite was cute, and it was always fun when cute people were trying to impress her. They looked around for a seat and Aelyn gestured to her lap, figuring it was worth a try. After a moment’s pause they sat. Nice. 

“So um, that bass solo in ‘Death by Fire Over the Moons of Osiris 6’...” they continued the charade, stumbling over the title

“You’re kinda cute. Do you know any of the words from that song?” out of the corner the of her eye she noticed Horace, who had been staring intently at them, pull up his comms and start texting quickly, presumably to tell Kite the lyrics.

“No, but I know that sweet baseline and I know you’re- You bassists are really good with your hands or something,” they stumbled over their words and she wondered if the smoke had hit them harder than it first seemed. Good with hands though, that gave her something to work with. She began playing air bass on their stomach, “Yeah. You got that right.”

Kite seemed to melt slightly in her lap and Aelyn took that as a victory. 

“How about,” she suggested, “you stop pretending to know any of my songs, and we actually talk?”

“Yeah, uh, that would work.”

“So, how did you get mixed up with this bunch?” she asked. 

“Actually that's- Well, it's a funny story. We were all trying to steal the same ship. And ran into each other. Then we figured, uh, we might as well just all steal it together?”

“Stealing a ship, huh? That's impressive.”

“You think?” they blushed. 

“Yeah. So what are you doing with your stolen ship now?”

“Honestly. I don't even know. I'm just trying to avoid some shitty people I used to work with. But I think we've been hired by Duchess Vera now?”

“Friends in high places.”

“I don't know if I'd call us friends,” Kite grinned at her, eyes slightly unfocused, and Aelyn leaned back slightly to rest her head on the couch, keeping her hands traveling over Kite’s stomach soothingly. 

They sat together in silence. Aelyn appreciated that Kite didn’t feel the need to chatter on the way she could hear Horace doing behind her. They stayed like that until it was time for them to go on stage. Even then Aelyn didn’t have the heart to kick Kite off her lap. 

“You’re gonna have to get up, buddy,” Cora told Kite after giving Horace directions to the seats.

“Get off the nice lady!” Horace yelled.

“I’m trying, please Horace,” Kite slowly unfurled themself, stood up unsteadily, then turned back and smiled widely at her, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” she said, reaching out to the comms pad on their wrist and typing in her number. She was certain she’d be hearing from Kite again.


End file.
